When Vampires Are Not Kidnapping Me
by purplebowtiesforcharles
Summary: With all the vampire stuff happening in her life, Elena has forgotten what she likes to do in her spare time. Damon is going to remind her that she can still have fun when she's not off fighting with the supernatural and to remind her of who she really is. Delena.
1. What do you like to do?

**Elena's POV**

"So Elena, what do you enjoy doing, you know when you're not off fighting vampires of course?"

I was sitting in the Salvatore Mansion lounge room with a coffee in my hands. I had come here to see Stefan but he was off hunting and I was greeted by Damon instead. He insisted that I stay and wait for Stefan to come back here, it would save the drive back and forth he said. So I stayed. Damon, even though I don't want to admit it, is alright company.

"Well I'm actually quite boring in that department. I don't really like doing much." I answered him honestly.

"Ok, what is that small amount of stuff that you like to do then?" He sat down next to me sipping a glass of bourbon.

"Hmmm… Well I like reading, going to the movies, eating out, listening to music… You know that sort of stuff." I can't think when he is staring at me with those stunning blue eyes.

"So like normal stuff? Come on, surprise me!" Ugh I don't know what he wanted from me. He's always to consistent.

"Ok then let me think…" I sat there staring at the wall trying to think of something I liked to do. I know it sounds silly, but I have forgotten all the stuff that I enjoyed most. I haven't had time for any of those things. _Come on Elena, what do you like?_ "Ah I remember! I love to dance and I also love baking. Sleepovers are fun too! I haven't had a sleepover in ages!" I was smiling at the memories of me doing all these things.

"That's better! I'm glad you finally remembered who you are" He looked at me seriously despite the sparkle in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" A small smile started to spread across his face. However it was gone in a second.

"Oh you know, just getting to know you and such. Plus you need to think about yourself sometimes." He went to take a sip of his drink only to notice it was all gone. He got up to get a refill. "You want anything else to drink? Or something to eat?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine thankyou." He was being nice. I liked it. He only showed this side of him with me.

"You sure? I think we have some muffins in the kitchen… Alaric brought them over last time he came and I'm pretty sure they are not going to be eaten." My stomach growled at the thought of muffins.

"Ok on second thought I think I might have something to eat, I'm starving." He chuckled a bit at that.

"Mhm I heard." I blushed. Damn his acute vampire hearing! He started walking away towards the kitchen and motioned for me to follow him.

When we got to the kitchen I sat on one of the bar stools and watched him get the muffins out of the cupboard. He placed them on the bench and went to grab a bar stool opposite me. I grabbed a muffin and bit into it.

"Mmmm, these are amazing! Where did Alaric get these?" I'm pretty sure my eyes were glazed over in pure bliss from the flavour in my mouth.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but he made them himself. Says it calms him down or something." He said laughing at his best friend.

"Are you serious? You're joking, there's no way Alaric made these!" I wasn't convinced.

"But he did, it's his therapy. Here I can ring him up if you don't believe me?" He started getting out his phone before I stopped him.

"Wait! Ok I believe you. I don't think Ric will like his little secret being repeated again." I was laughing now. The thought of Alaric baking these was hilarious.

Just then Stefan appeared in the doorway. He didn't look impressed. He's not the biggest fan of his brother.

"What's so funny?" He asked me while glaring at Damon.

"Oh hi Stefan. Just something Damon told me about Alaric and out of respect for Ric, I don't think I should repeat it." I smiled at Stefan, trying to tell him everything was fine.

"Right well we better get going Elena before it gets dark." I nodded and got up, walking up to Stefan. Just before I left I turned around to look at Damon.

"Bye Damon, thanks for the company. I really loved the muffin, tell Alaric that." I smiled at him.

"Ok will do. Cya Elena. Bye baby bro." Damon smiled back at me. I turned around and left having a strange feeling in my stomach that felt a lot like butterflies.

**A/N: So what did you think? I want to keep going, but I want your thoughts as well :D I love writing cute Damon, and there will be more coming up! Xx**


	2. I like reading

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is really short because there is only so much you can do when both characters are reading. Sorry I'll try and make the next chapter longer! Xx**

It was a Saturday night and I was sitting in my room reading a book. I was really getting into it when a gush of wind came through the window. I jumped causing me to break concentration with my book. Stupid wind. I got up to close the window and nearly fell out when I heard a voice behind me.

"I like the window open thanks." Damon was standing there; his black shirt had a couple buttons undone at the top. He was holding a novel in his hands.

"Damon! You scared me! You know you can come through the door like a normal person every once in a while?!" I was trying to control my heart rate back to normal.

"There's no fun in that though." He pouted and I felt my knees go weak. He's so darn cute! _Wait, what_? Did I just call Damon cute? No way.

"Yeah well it's better for my health. Why are you here anyway?" I went and sat on the bed again, getting comfy.

"To read of course!" He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Read? You came here… To read?" I felt my mouth open slightly.

"Yep. Move over." He came and sat next to me on the bed. Opening his book he started to read. Still surprised about tonight's turn of events I opened my book too and started to read. Well I _tried_ to read anyway. I couldn't concentrate on the words when Damon was siting so close to me. I could smell him, a mix of leather, bourbon and cologne. He smelled amazing as always.

I looked up at him. His lips were pursed and his forehead was crinkled making his eyebrows come together. He looked gorgeous. I had the sudden urge to hug him. I quickly composed myself and returned my gaze towards my book. Again I tried to read. However this time I actually succeeded in concentrating on the words in front of me. I got so absorbed in my novel that I didn't notice that Damon was quietly staring at me. It was lucky I didn't notice either because the way he was looking at me with such adoration would of brought all my walls down and make me do something I would probably regret later.

We both read until the early hours of the morning. By then I had become extremely drowsy and my eyelids became very heavy. My eyes slowly starting closing and my head found its way onto Damon's shoulder. I snuggled closer to get more comfortable and found myself asleep in seconds.

Damon looked down and smiled at my sleeping figure. He kissed my forehead before my slow breathing relaxed him and he slowly fell asleep with his head lightly resting on mine.


	3. Going to the movies

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys :D So as promised I made this chapter longer. I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it. Xx**

Today I was supposed to be doing something with Stefan, however he had to reschedule due to the fact he hasn't fed in a while so he had to go hunting. So it's a Friday afternoon and I'm in the kitchen doing dishes. Great.

_Knock knock. _Hm I wonder who that could be. Maybe Jeremy invited one of his friends over. I put down my dishes and went to answer the door. And there stood the last person I would expect at my house on a Friday night.

Damon was standing there wearing his all black attire and black leather jacket. He was smirking at me like he knew what I was thinking. _Um what was I thinking?_ To tell you the truth I can't think straight when he is smirking at me. But I do know that I am thinking about how perfect his face is! _Wait, excuse me Elena? No, no, no! You can't think that, you are with Stefan!_

"Go get your jacket." Well hello to you too Damon!

"What? Why?"

"Because I am taking you out." He simply stated like I was already supposed to know about this piece of information.

"Taking me out? You know you are supposed to contact me first?"

"Stefan ditched you, I'm here instead. Come one, chop chop." He did a shooing motion with his hand. I'm not sure why but I turned around and went up stairs to get my jacket. When I was in my room I did a quick makeup check to make sure I was decent enough. I grabbed my jacket and bag and headed down stairs again to see Damon leaning against the doorframe. When I got to the door he smiled at me and led me to the car. He opened my door for me and I hopped in. He then vamp sped to his side and got in as well.

"So… Where are we heading?" I asked him. My stomach was clenching up with excitement. Who knows what Damon had in store? That's what I liked about Damon the most; he is so unpredictable. He makes me feel free and fun. Life is always the adventure with Damon.

"You'll see." He turned and smiled at me again. Oh gosh my stomach. I've got that feeling again. Sweaty hands, rapid heart rate, uncontrolled breathing. Why does he have this effect on me?

We drove in silence until he eventually stopped at his destination. I looked out the window eagerly wanting to know where he had taken me. To my utter surprise we had parked in front of the local cinema.

"The cinema? That's where we are going?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded. Then he got out ran to my side and opened the door all in the time of 2 seconds. He was doing one of those stupid bows that the servant people do for rich people and I giggled as I got out of the car. He looked up at me from his bow and smirked. I think I forgot how to stand momentarily. "I haven't been to the movies in years."

"What? Stefan never took you?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. Now that I think about it Stefan and I never went to the movies. We didn't ever really do the going out thing. I usually went to his house or he came to mine. I guess we occasionally go out for dinner but that's about it.

"No he didn't." I answered quietly. Damon stared ahead of him and frowned.

"Well not to worry. You're here now. Come on lets go inside shall we?" We walked inside and lined up to get a ticket. "So whatcha want to watch and please don't say any of those crap movies that girls love so much." I laughed.

"I don't mind. You choose." He looked at me with huge eyes.

"Are you sure? You trust me that much. What if I chose like a porn movie or something?" He raised his eyebrow at me. Now it was my turn to have the wide eyes.

"Would you actually choose a porn movie?" He wouldn't, would he? I mean not with me here. He laughed at my shocked expression.

"I was only joking. No way would I come to the cinema with you and watch something like that." Phew, at least he's a gentleman.

"Good. So what are we watching?"

"How about that new Twilight film?" I think my mouth just hit the floor.

"What… are you being serious, or…?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Well it's not my cup of tea. But I am interested in seeing how my kind are portrayed." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, ok. I wanted to watch it anyway."

We waited in line until it was our turn. The lady at the counter called us up and Damon ordered our tickets.

"Uh two tickets to Twilight." He asked the lady. She was blonde and wearing a low rise shirt to show off her cleavage.

"Sure thing." She was batting her eyelashes at Damon. I rolled my eyes. She printed our tickets and handed them over. I noticed that there was an extra piece of paper with our tickets. We walked away and stood in the line to get in.

"Do all girls flirt with you?" He looked at me registering my question. In an instant his smirk was back. How many times was that tonight? I bet he knows I love it. Ok even I know that he knows I love it.

"99% do."

"Cocky much?" I looked down and saw that the extra piece of paper had something written on it. The lady at the counter had given Damon her number while he was on a date with me! Does she have no tact? _Hold on Elena._ Did you just say date? This isn't a date. We're friends. "Are you going to ring her? Because she wasn't that pretty and she seemed pretty dumb to me. I don't think you should waste your time with her." His eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Do I suspect jealousy Miss Elena?" And queue smirk. Check.

"NO! I'm just… saving you time to think about it that's all. Helping you out."

"Mmhmmm, whatever you say Elena." I hit his arm but smiled despite it. I loved being with Damon. He knew how to make me smile. Not that Stefan doesn't make me smile of course. It's just that Damon can make me smile in a different way. A fun way.

The line started to move in. We got our tickets checked and headed to the cinema room the movie was in. We took our seats and I snuggled comfortably into the chair.

"Oh crap!" Damon sat up.

"What? What is it?" I sat up too worried that something happened. Like he remembered that this movie is horrible and couldn't be seen watching it and had to leave!

"We forgot the popcorn!" I sighed in relief. I really did like being with Damon and I didn't want this to end yet. I came back to Earth now and saw Damon looked crazy. I burst out laughing bending over because of it. He looked down at me and after a second started laughing with me. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. We were both smiling with red faces. "Ok hold on, I'll be back in a sec." He got up and left.

In a couple of minutes he returned with a large popcorn and drink. The previews had already started and he rushed to sit down. He plopped down next to me and handed me the popcorn. The movie then started and we were so close I could hear him breathing. It was nice sitting like this next to him enjoying the movie. Well I was, I don't know about him. I inched closer to him so our arms were touching. I couldn't see it but he smiled at the touch. We watched the rest of the movie sharing popcorn and a drink and being ever so close.

The movie ended and we got up and walked out. We got in the car and he started driving me home.

"So did you like it?" I asked him, interested in what he had to say.

"Ugh it was so aggravating!" I laughed. We continued discussing the horrors of Twilight and the way vampires are portrayed in movies for the rest of the car ride.

We arrived at my house and got out. He walked me to my door and stopped when we got there.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Damon." I smiled at him.

"Anytime. So… I'll head off then. Have a good night Elena." He started to walk off.

"Wait Damon!" He stopped and looked at me. I ran up to him and kissed his cheek. I then ran back to the door, smiled, and then walked inside. I leaned against the closed door and smiled at tonight's turn of events. All I've got to say is I definitely wouldn't mind more times like tonight.


	4. Out for dinner

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I started College this week so the will be my first priority. Hope you like the new chapter Xx**

Stefan seemed to find out about the not going outside and doing couple-y things because he asked me out to dinner tonight. So I am currently getting ready for my night out. I even went out and bought a new dress for the occasion. I went for a more seductive red choice instead of playing it safe. I styled it with a pair of black stilettos and a clutch. I curled my hair and did my makeup. After I had finished getting ready I looked at myself in the mirror to see the end result. I have to admit, I looked nice. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I never get to dress up like this; it's so fun. I'm so excited for tonight! Happy with everything I went downstairs and into my car which Jeremy was driving since he needed to go out as well. Jeremy has to drop me off because Stefan's car was being serviced or something like that. Not very romantic I know, but I don't mind.

I drove to the restaurant he chose and parked out the front. Getting out of the car I went inside. I looked around the room trying to find him but he didn't seem to be here yet. So I told the lady at the front who I was with for our reservation and she took me to the table. I thanked her and sat down waiting for Stefan to arrive. I sat there for 20 minutes waiting for him to come. Constantly checking my phone to see if he said something. Nothing. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. _Did I just get stood up?_ I felt crushed. I got up to leave but then swore under my breath. _I don't have a car. _I sat down again feeling like a total loser. I looked down at my phone and picked it up. I started calling someone I would never consider calling in this situation. But for some strange reason there was no one else I wanted to tell. He picked up almost instantly.

"Did you finally give into my offer of giving me a booty-call?" His voice was so gorgeous it was already cheering me up.

"Damon…" I said quietly, the hurt evident in my voice.

"What's wrong Elena? Are you ok?" His voice turned into one of genuine concern.

"Damon… I… Stefan…" I was struggling to stop myself from crying.

"What's wrong? What did Stefan do?" He sounded so worried. If I hadn't been so upset I probably would of smiled at his concern.

"He stood me up! Damon! Stefan STOOD me up!" My voice got an octave higher.

"He what? HE WHAT?! That little jerk bag!" He started shouting but then more calmly asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm… not really alright. Can you come an get me?" He agreed to come and I told him the address.

Damon arrived in a couple of minutes. You can tell when Damon has walked through the door because of the amount of girls that turn their heads. I looked up as well but was surprised to see he was wearing a suit. When he spotted me I waved at him and he walked over. When he got to the table he reached his arm out to lift me up. Then he took a few steps back and his eyes scanned over my body. I blushed at the intensity of his stare and started fidgeting. He finished checking me out and smirked in approval.

"My, my, Miss Elena, don't you look stunning tonight. Pity it wasn't for me but." He smirked mischievously. I blushed more intensely.

"Well it was all for nothing. Can we go now?"

"Who said anything about going?" He raised his eyebrow at me his eyes glistening with amusement. I looked at him confused.

"But… you came to pick me up." I stated dumbly.

"Yep." He simply stated and then sat down in Stefan's seat. I looked at him dumbfounded. What was he doing? He cleared his throat and said, "Well are you going to sit down or what?"

I continued looking at him while I sat down like he told me too.

"There is no point in getting dressed up like that for nothing now is there?" Was he trying to make me feel better by taking Stefan's place at dinner? He looked like he was genuinely trying to make me happy. Now that I think of it, he is _always_ trying to make me happy.

He picked up his menu and started looking at the list of food. I did the same, looking at what they had to offer and trying to decide what I wanted. I finally decided on a chicken dish and placed my menu down.

"Decided what you want?" He asked. Small talk. Damon and I were doing small talk.

"Yep. Just this chicken dish. How about you?"

"The beef burger." He smiled. Well it was more of a smirk actually. Seriously? He made a meal sound like something dirty. How does he do that? He waved over the waiter and ordered our meals. When the waiter had gone he looked at me again.

"How was your day?" There it is again, the small talk.

"Well it was good until, you know, I got stood up by my boyfriend." Ok I didn't mean to sound so whiny but it kind of just came out. I feel comfortable around Damon. It's like I can tell him anything because I know he won't judge me. He's great like that. "How was your day?"

"Meh it was alright. Stayed at home mostly. Cleaned the house a bit." I laughed at his last statement. "What? Is it really that weird thinking of me cleaning?"

"Yes!" I couldn't say anymore because I was laughing so hard. He rolled his eyes at me but then smiled.

"Well I happen to be the only one who cleans in our house. Someone has to do it. I enjoy it actually. Takes my mind off things and results in a clean house so it's great actually." He was so casual about it. I wiped my eyes, not wanting to wreck all that makeup I spent ages on.

"I should come help you one time." I smiled at him.

"You just want to see me in action don't you." He smiled back. I started giggling at his statement.

"No! I want to come and clean with you! It would be fun." The more I said it, the more I got excited about the idea. It would be so fun.

"Sure you can come and clean with me. Not exactly what I had in mind when I thought of you coming to the house to see me, but it will do." I blushed and laughed at the same time.

Our meals arrived then. We continued talking the whole time. I just felt like I could be me with Damon. Which I can with Stefan but Damon is just different. I'm different. It was then time to go home. Damon drove me home and walked me up to my house.

"Thankyou so much for the night Damon. You saved the day." I did a little laugh. Damon is always saving me.

"Yep that's me, the knight in shining armour at your service." I giggled. "It was nice though. I had fun, I hope you did too."

"I did. Thanks again for taking me home. I'll see you soon for our cleaning day." I smiled widely. I was really looking forward to it, as dorky as it may sound.

"Me too. Cya Elena." He turned and walked off. Driving away. I went inside feeling better than before. Maybe Damon wasn't so bad after all…


	5. Head banging and fist pumping

**A/N: Ok so I'm sorry this took so long. I had a bit of trouble trying to figure out what to do for the 'listening to music' part. So I came up with this eventually. I really hope you liked it, I had sooo much fun writing it. You guys have figured out the pattern right? Look at chapter one again if not hehe. Xx**

I was sitting in my room listening to my iPod. It's been a while since I listened to my favourite bands so I thought I would relive those memories of being able to listen to the radio without being worried about anything worse than what my hair looked like.

I had really started getting into it so I started singing along. I put my hair down and let in flow everywhere. I jumped up onto my bed with a hairbrush in hand and started singing into it pretending I was the singer on stage. I didn't realise that someone had walked through the door because I wasn't facing it, so I continued to make a fool of myself. When I turned around again I almost feel off the bed. Damon was standing there looking at me with the dorkiest smile on his face. _Oh gosh. _I probably looked like the biggest loser ever. I felt the blush creeping up my face. I quickly got off my bed and tried to act as normal as I could.

"Oh Damon I didn't see you there." Just act normal Elena.

"I noticed." I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Of all the people that had to see me like that, it had to be Damon. Just great. "I didn't know you wanted to be a rock star Elena, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Shut up Damon. I was just… letting my hair down for once. Is that so bad?" I was humiliated to say the least.

"It's ok I won't tell anyone. It shall be our little secret." He smirked at me. He made it sound like we were doing something dirty.

"Thanks. What do you want anyway?" I just realised he had come through the door instead of the window for once.

"What would you say if I told you I got tickets to see your favourite band tonight?" He asked me with a slight smile.

"Um I would say hell yes!" I started to get all giddy with excitement. Did he actually get tickets to my favourite band? How did he even know who they were? Uh I don't care, he got tickets to see them, that's all that matters.

"Get dressed then. I'll be waiting downstairs." He started to walk away before I stopped him.

"Wait! Are you being serious? You're taking me to a concert?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah why not." He simply stated and walked off. I had to hold in a squeal I was so excited. I haven't gone to a concert in years!

I walked over to my closet to pick out something to wear. I had to dig right down to the bottom to find what I was looking for. My band t-shirt. _I haven't worn this in so long_. I paired it with a plain black skirt and a cardigan. I put some sneakers on, fix my hair and makeup, and walk downstairs to see Damon sitting on the couch waiting for me. When he looks up I see the look of surprise in his eyes but it was gone in a second and replaced by the look of adoration. I couldn't help the blush creeping up my face. It always happens when he looks at me in some way. I can't help it; I'm only human right?

"You look absolutely adorable Elena." He winked at me. _Quick Elena, find something to hold onto._ The closest thing to me was the handrail on the staircase. I quickly composed myself. _What was wrong with me? _He was just being his usual self…

"Why thankyou Damon." I winked back. He seemed a bit surprised by my response but then he smiled. I could tell he enjoyed this side to me. The side that hardly ever comes out. My fun side.

"Shall we go?" He got up and extended his arm for me to take. I accepted and we walked to the car. He had his blue Camaro parked at the front. The top was down and I couldn't wait to get in. Damon hardly ever drove me around in this car. It was his baby. I felt special that he is actually letting me in it for once.

"Damon! You're letting me in your car?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It's all part of the concert experience. Get in." He holds the door out to me like always and I get in. We drive to the concert talking about music we like. Damon kept telling me all these stories about going to concerts and music at his school when he was little and I couldn't stop laughing at most of them. I love it when he tells me these types of stories about his past. It's so interesting, you know, considering he's been around for over 100 years.

When we get there we lined up at the door we were to enter in. I'm practically bouncing while waiting to go in. It's like I'm a little kid waiting for ice cream. Damon silently smiles at me. The doors open and we go in. I'm surprised to see that we are in the mosh pit.

"Damon are we in the right place?" I crinkled my forehead in confusion. He just laughed.

"Oh Elena! You can't go to a concert for your favourite band and not be in the mosh pit." He just shook his head in mock disappointment at me.

"Oh… Of course." I've never actually been in a mosh pit. I never wanted to get squashed. They always have these injuries on the news from mosh pits. But I guess it's fine now because I have Damon. He definitely won't let me get hurt. With this new sense of security I started to loosen up.

Damon looked to the front of the stage and his eyes narrowed. He looked to me and suddenly took my hand.

"Don't let go, ok?" Before I could respond he started pulling me towards the front of the mosh pit. And before I knew it we were standing right in front of the stage. "Ah that's better."

He looked towards me with so much joy in his eyes. I could also see in his eyes how much he wanted to make my 'concert experience' perfect. He was so darn cute!

The lights started dimming and the band came on stage. I turned towards the stage with my eyes huge with anticipation. The singer started talking and I screamed so loud in response that Damon scrunched up his face.

"Oh sorry I forgot about your sensitive hearing." I didn't have to shout because I knew he would hear me.

"Oh no, please go ahead. Scream your head off. Everyone else is." I never thought of that part for Damon. All the screaming people. His poor, poor vamp ears.

The band started playing their first song and I giggled happily. I started jumping like the rest of the crowd and getting caught in the moment. I even tried head banging at some point in the concert. Damon laughed when he saw me though so I stopped.

Then suddenly Damon grabs hold of my waist and lifts me on top of his shoulders. I screamed out of shock and hit his head for not warning me first. But then I realised how high I was and that I could see the stage perfectly from this view. It was amazing. One of the band members stretched his arm out to me and I grabbed it. He squeezed my hand then let go. I couldn't believe it, if I hadn't been on Damon's shoulders I probably would've fainted. Damon was lowering me down and I thought it was to get off. However to my surprise he lowered me onto the crowd and I was suddenly crowd surfing. It felt so wonderful. The music was playing loud in my ears and I felt like I was flying. They brought me back to the front and Damon helped me to the ground. I lost my footing and started to fall towards Damon. I fell right into his outstretched arms and I started giggling hysterically. I felt so good I can't put it into words.

We spent the rest of the concert jumping up and down together. Clapping together. Fist pumping together. The whole deal. Right until the concert ended.

We shuffled out with everyone else and as soon as I got out my ears started ringing like crazy. If my ears were like this I can't even imagine what Damon's are like. I was practically jumping off the walls while walking back to the car. I started walking in the direction it was parked before Damon stopped me.

"Hey this way." He took my arm and started leading me in a different direction.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We continued walking until we got to a van that looked as if it were parked secretly.

"What are we-" I was cut off by Damon who put his finger to my lips and pointed towards the building we just came out of.

I looked and saw the band coming towards us. My eyes widened so big I swear they would fall out.

"Hey, my friend is a huge fan of yours and I know you probably hate it when this happens but if you wouldn't mind signing this for her. She's been through a lot in the last couple of years." Damon was sweet-talking so good it sounded just like honey. I think my mouth opened at some stage. I'm not really sure.

"Yeah sure." One of them said. They all signed my poster of them and we thanked them and left for the car.

"Oh my gosh Damon! That was amazing! Thank you so much!" I was babbling on and on. Just word vomit really.

"No problemo. So I'm guessing you had fun right?"

"Uh way more than fun! It was so wonderful! I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life!" I started bouncing again. Damon smiled widely at me. I could now see in his eyes that he fulfilled what he set out to do for the night; make me have fun.

We got in the car and started driving home. We were talking about the night and the band and their songs until I started to feel drowsy. I slowly feel asleep right there in Damon's car. When we got to my house he lifted me out of the car and up to my room. He took off my shoes and pulled the covers over me. Kissing my head he said goodnight to me and jumping out the window he got in his car and drove home happy with how the night turned out.


	6. Drunk dancing

**A/N: So so sorry I haven't updated I had a massive writers block and couldn't figure out how to write this chapter and to top t all off I have heaps of school work which is my first priority. This is not my best chapter so go easy on me please. If you guys have any ideas or want anything to happen please tell me. I would love to try and incorporate them into the story. Thanks for all your reviews, Xx**

Stefan was calling me but I didn't answer. I was sitting in my car driving to his house to talk to him instead. It's nice to talk face to face I think. I got to the house and walked in the door.

"Stefan?" I called out.

"He's not here." Damon's slurred voice came from the lounge room. Slurred voice? Was he drunk?

"Oh ok… Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Nope." He looked up at me for the first time but then went back to drinking straight from the bottle.

"Are you ok?" I ask him genuinely concerned. I hope nothing happened. He gets hurt so easily. I hate when he's upset.

"I'm splendid." His voice was so blank.

"Can I sit with you?" I'll just wait here and give Damon company while I'm waiting for Stefan.

"Go ahead." I went and sat next to him. We were sitting side by side because he only moved over a little bit. I could smell the alcohol on him.

We sat in silence for a while. I was looking around, twiddling my thumbs, not knowing what to say. Damon is usually so vibrant. Right now he was dull and quiet. Suddenly he sat up with his eyes wide. He got up and ran to the stereo sitting close by. I hadn't even noticed it was on it was playing so quietly. He turned the volume up loud.

"I love this song." He said to no one in particular. He gradually started to bop up and down a little. Taking a swig of his drink every now and then.

Damon started to move faster until he was actually dancing around. Jumping up and down, wiggling his hips, arms in the air. He was moving around the room. It was like he had completely forgotten I was there. But I was in a trance like state anyway. Watching him move from place to place. Damn he's got moves. He looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I realised I had formed a smile on my face and I started to bounce like a little girl. I had this crazy urge to get up and join him.

My body had a mind of its own when it got up off the couch. _What was I doing?_ He just looked like he was having so much fun I couldn't help myself. I shimmied over to him and started to dance. His eyebrows shot up so high I swear they would fly off. However he didn't say anything. He just danced towards me so we were standing closer and continued to dance.

We started jumping up and down like we were in a club and I giggled uncontrollably. He smiled then. _The first smile today. _The one I've been waiting for. His eyes had lit up when he smiled. I couldn't help but getting lost in their deepness. I jumped when I felt his hands contact my skin. I looked down and saw that he was holding my hands. I looked back up but before I could do anything he started to move us around. Pushing me back and forth, twirling me around. His hands had left my hands and found my hips. I placed my arms around his neck and we started swaying together. Lost in the moment my head fell back and my eyes closed. I swayed back and forth, I noticed our hips grinding together and felt a surge of electricity run up my spine. He noticed my shiver and started smirking. Well let's just say I was happy to have my arms wrapped securely around his neck because there was no way I trusted my legs.

We both closed our eyes and continued dancing together. Neither of us had noticed that music had stopped or that someone had entered the room.

"Ahem." I jumped so high at the sound. Stefan! Oh no, no, no! _What am I doing? _I let go of Damon at lightning speed. I felt my cheeks start to burn. I looked from Stefan to Damon. I wish I hadn't though. He was standing there his breathing rapid, his chest rising up and down through the thin t-shirt showing all his muscles. But that wasn't what I was concentrating on. It was his face. The pain in his eyes was absolutely unbearable. I had obviously hurt him by pulling away so fast. And he was already so sad before. _Why do I always do this to him?_

"Um hi Stefan. I didn't hear you come in." I smiled at him trying to make this less awkward.

"Yes I noticed." He didn't look happy at all. He looked angry in fact. Very angry.

"I came here to talk to you in person instead of over the phone because I thought it would be nicer. But you weren't here when I arrived so I talked to Damon while I waited for you." I babbled on explaining what happened.

"How did dancing get involved in this?" He was still angry.

"Ermmm… I… It just happened I guess." I looked to Damon for support but he just stood there holding his drink giving me a look that said I was by myself on this one. Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"'Just happened'. How can dancing together 'just happen'?" He was almost shouting. I don't know why he was getting so heated up over this. I came to see him in the first place anyway.

"I don't know ok! We were having fun, something that you and I seem to be incapable of doing as a couple!" I mentally slapped myself. _I can't believe I just said that! _Stefan's face turned to one of shock as he stared at me. I looked at Damon and saw that he was also shocked at what I had said.

"Is that really what you think Elena?" Stefan asked quietly.

"Yes." I answered honestly. There was no point trying to get out of this one.

"Well we will have to fix that won't we?" He smiled at me. Smiled at me? He is happy now… Maybe honesty was the answer the whole time… "Come on we will go do something right now. You pick." He held his hand out for me to take.

I walked over and grabbed it. I smiled at him thankful that he wasn't angry with me anymore. We were about to leave before I looked back to look at Damon. He was standing there still. He was looking at me leave with such pain and emotion evident in his face that I was tempted to run back and never leave him again. But I didn't because Stefan is my boyfriend and we need to work this out. That doesn't mean I can't have fun times with Damon still does it? I'm sure we can figure something out. Stop these moments that I've been having with Damon, I don't think so!


	7. Baking, Arguments and Muffins

**A/N: Hey, so I'm really sorry again for the wait, I'm horrible I know. Well I finally wrote it, it took me all afternoon and I deleted about half of it and re-write it all again so I hope you guys like it. Yeah I'll try and write the next one as soon as possible so I don't keep you waiting :) Thanks for putting up with me XX**

I woke up to my stomach grumbling loudly. I took in my surroundings and noticed I was in Stefan's bed and remembered yesterday's events. Dancing. I danced with Damon and Stefan got angry but quickly forgave me. We went out for a walk and talked. It was nice but there was something that just wasn't there that used to be. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but every time I tried to think about it, Damon's head keeps popping up in my mind. With much frustration I sighed loudly. It was only then that I realised my stomach was still grumbling. _I better get up and have some food_. Sitting up I looked around the room for something to wear. I found Stefan's t-shirt on the floor and put it on and not bothering with pants. The shirt covered up my red panties and I was way to hungry to go to all the effort of finding appropriate pants to wear. I was about to walk out of the bedroom when I saw a note on the mirror. Stefan had written to tell me that he had gone out to meet someone. Very vague but I didn't care because my stomach made anther loud protest. I quickly headed out the door and went straight for the kitchen. Once I got there I looked in the cupboards and decided I was craving some muffins. In search for some flour I found some in the top cupboard. Getting annoyed at its height and my shortness I tried to reach it on my tiptoes. I was reaching as high as I could when Damon walked in.

"Nice panties. Red suites you", Damon's velvety voice announced his arrival. Oh gosh I was giving him quite a show. I quickly stopped what I was doing and turned around to face him, my face red as a tomato while I was trying to pull the t-shirt down lower.

"Damon! I didn't realise you were here", I tried not to look at him through my embarrassment.

"I think you're forgetting that I live here Elena", he said with an amused tone in his voice. _Well duh Elena, of course he would be here! _That was when I looked up at him and immediately went to his eyes, which was my natural thing to do when I look at Damon. I suddenly remembered the pain that was evident in his face last night. It was because of me. I caused his pain. I was suddenly brought out of my trance when he started talking again. "Sooo what are you looking for?" he asked with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Um I was hungry so I decided to make some muffins and the flour is in that top shelf and I was trying to reach for it", I explained to him. In a second he was right next to me reaching into the cupboard and pulling the flour down for me. We were face to face when he turned to give me the flour. Just a couple of centimetres apart. He was looking at me with his intense eyes and I could see the pain again. Except this time it was because he knew that he couldn't have me and never will. I was so overwhelmed by this emotion that was coming just from his eyes that I felt the sudden urge to hug him. However just as I thought this he moved away from me.

"Well are _we _going to make these muffins or what?" he smiled at me. How can he put on this act when I know deep down how much he is hurting inside? _Wait… Did he say we?_ As in both of us?

"Um yeah sure" I think I had my mouth open while I was still staring at him. He took no notice to my puzzled state and went to find the other ingredients. I quickly recovered and started to help him collect everything needed. Once we had found everything I started to place the ingredients into the bowl. Damon was watching me cook when he abruptly placed a hand out to stop me.

"You're doing it wrong," he stated. I just looked at him. Since when does he know how to cook?

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly annoyed he was trying to correct me. I knew what I was doing. I love baking.

"I said you are –" I cut him off.

"I know what you said. I know what I'm doing Damon" he raised his eyebrows at my annoyed tone.

"Do you now? Well if you are so amazing at baking how come you are combining the mixture together in the wrong way, hm?" He asked me in mock amusement. He thought this was funny?!

"I'm NOT doing it wrong! And since when did you become the expert on cooking? I do this all the time, I think I know when I'm doing it wrong!" I started to half shout. He was getting on my last nerves!

"Elena, I've been alive for over 100 years, I've had cooking and baking lessons in Paris, I know a thing or two about how to do stuff and I know for a fact that you are doing it wrong" he just stared at me with that stupid, stupid smirk on his face. That stupid smirk that made me weak in the knees and gives me the want to smash him against the wall and crush my lips against his in crazy frustration. _What is he doing to me?_

"Well ok Mr Smarty-pants, show me how it's done!" I actually shouted at him. He was so annoying, urgh.

"Sure" he simply pushed me out of the way and started mixing the ingredients together with his hands in such an impressive way I started to feel really stupid already. I watched him make the rest of the batter with such skill and integrity. I continued the watch him from the stool, which I had taken up in my dream like state, until he had put the batter into the tray and placed it into the oven. Once he had finished closing the oven door he turned around to face me, his smirk most evident on his face than ever. That simple action of turning around combined with his stupid face made me fall off my chair in pure adoration.

I quickly stood up a massive blush erupting on my face. I'm such a loser. Damon was just standing there looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Are you –"

"Stop!"

"Stop what Elena?" That adorable little crinkle between his eyebrows appeared from his confusion and if I wasn't so angry with myself I probably would of laughed.

"Stop looking at me!" What on earth was I saying?

"Stop… looking at you? Well if I had known it would be such a bother to look at you, like any normal person would, I wouldn't have done so earlier." He was so annoying. I should just go smash that silly smirk right off his face.

"You are so annoying!" I blurted out without thinking. Oh gosh. _Did I seriously just say that out loud! _His eyes widened with shock and amusement.

"Well don't get your panties in a bunch Elena" His smirk just got bigger and bigger with everything I said.

"Shut up!" I should just stop talking.

"Make me" He had a twinkle in his eye that was scaring me. He was acting so childish I should just leave. But I couldn't. I was frozen here.

"Oh grow up Damon" I rolled my eyes.

"Ha! Look who's talking! You're the one who couldn't accept the fact that you couldn't bake."

"I can so! You are just so stuck up yourself that you couldn't see there were other ways to do it" I had managed to move closer to him.

"I never said you couldn't do it your way I just said that my way was better and will have better results. I was helping you out really"

"Helping me out! Yeah right, you were trying to impress me"

"Elena I'm hurt that you would think so low of me. I really was only trying to help you and look what I get in return." He pouted his lips in mock hurt.

"URGH! Can you just be serious for one second! Honestly, you are so irresponsible!" I was right in front of him now.

"But where's the fun in that? Perhaps I like getting you all riled up like this, ever thought of that? Plus I'm only stating that facts in that you were wrong and I was right." He puffed his chest out and held his head high. I rolled my eyes again and he smirked at me. Again. That stupid smirk! I hate it!

"Stop. Smirking. At. Me!" I said through gritted teeth. That only made it bigger. I'm such an idiot. I got so annoyed at his face that I actually hit him. I hit him right there in the face. He looked so surprised that I laughed out loud.

"I can't believe you just did that! You are so going to pay," He said.

"Oh yeah? What'cha going to do huh?" I challenged him.

"I can think of a couple of things" That was when his fangs started protruding and the veins appeared under his eyes. I gasped loudly, shocked that he would even think of this! "Don't feel so awesome now do you Elena" He smiled at me. He went to lunge at me when I hit him as hard as I could on the arm. His face went back to normal and he was laughing like crazy, holding onto his stomach. Pretending to wipe away his tears he said, "oh Elena, you crack me up." I hit him on the arm again.

"Damon! You can't do that ever again." I was the one pretending to pout now. I was pretty amused by all this but I defiantly wasn't going to show it in front of Damon. I'm not going to back down that easy.

"I can do what I want. I am older that you" he is seriously such a child. He may be 173 years old but he still acts like a 5 year old.

"What are you? Five? Gosh"

"Mentally maybe, however physically I'm fully matured. We can go upstairs and look if you want" And there's the cocky humour that I've been waiting for. I went to hit him once again when he grabbed my arm mid-air. I looked up at him while struggling to get out of his grip.

"Let go!" I shouted. He was not going to win. I was moving like crazy trying to make him let go when he let go without warning and I fell on him. I looked up at him and saw the lust in his eyes. Losing all self-control I pushed him against the wall and crushed my lips against his. He responded eagerly placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer. My hands were tangled in his hair and I was leaning on him for support so I wouldn't fall down. We were like that for ages even though it only felt like seconds when we finally pulled away for air. We were both smiling at each other when eventually Damon broke the silence.

"So I guess neither of us won that fight." He said laughing slightly.

"Yeah I guess not" I bit my lip and looked up at him. His eyes were glistening and his smile was so huge that I couldn't help but smile too. He kissed my nose lightly and I giggled. Yep, I giggled. I didn't care how cheesy everything was, I was in pure bliss and I didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Damon was smiling so much. I loved it.

"What's that face?" I asked.

"I'm happy" He said, his smile somehow bigger than before. I swear my heart was going to burst it was hurting so much. This man right here, the one that so many people hate, the one that kills people without a second thought, the one that killed my brother, who knew that he would also be the one to make me feel so amazing. Damon was absolutely gorgeous; I was just ignoring it for so long. But now that I know what this feels like I don't want it to stop. I snuggled into his chest and sighed happily.

"I'm happy too."


End file.
